Edward Free
Edward Free is a foreign descendant of a minor noble in nearby lands. Arriving with a simple goal of finding something of which he has no context to what it is. Having himself smuggled onto a ship with all due haste. sparing himself only enough time to leave a passing letter to his only sibling, knowing that anyone else who knew would try to stop him from leaving. Backstory Childhood Edward Free was the son of a noble, as such was sent to the court to act as a page. Rarely did he actually do his duty however as he was almost always in the courtyard trying to destroy things with sticks or acting out the bloodiest scene he could remember in a story he was told. He was just as interested in how things were built as he was how they break. At the age of nine his only sibling was born, and named 'Bede' this built a jealousy in Edward, who decided to spend the next three years tormenting their new sibling. Young Age Edward's personality almost flipped completely. He was calm, humble, and took care of himself without anyone else's interception. He would take his brother out into the courtyard often to spar with him using dull tin blades and would constantly coax him into joining him in his activities. Edward's father who took notice to his enthusiasm towards combat tried to make him a strategist, Although he never found out if Edward listened to his teachings or not since he would express a boredom of just "pointing at a map and telling someone to attack there" then leaving before anyone could stop him. Throughout his life, his lust for a kick of battle never left him. Personality Edward Free has a difficultly lying to someone and will commonly say whatever he has on his mind, even if it gets him into trouble. His lust for front line combat is like a wolf chasing it's prey through the forest. He is typically well mannered, however almost barbaric when in combat, relentlessly swinging his weapon and attempting to land heavy blows on his opponent. Trivia -Edward Free was by definition a bastard for the first year of his life, and depending on who you would ask still is. As his parents were not actually married until a few weeks after his first birthday. This was however a secret mostly hidden from the court his family was apart of, including his father and himself. As taboo was this was in their culture, it was common among lesser noble lines. -The concept behind the character was to more or less have an endless motive because nothing was actually expected to be found....Until he found more than his brain could handle. -An earlier Predecessor with the same alias came to the land before him, having fond memories of Sir Lewis but never actually took a side. This reflects onto Edward Free with his interest for the ruins of Greenfield and his attire which matches them. Due to this anyone with knowledge of his predecessor will sometimes confuse the two. -Edward Free is a opposite to his predecessor in many ways. Examples include his lust for combat, his persistence towards goals. And his firm stance on whomever he joins. Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians